¿Mi futuro yerno?
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: ¿Y si su hija encuentra el verdadero amor en quien menos pensaba? ¿Si aquel hombre la hace feliz a ella, pero no a él? ¿Podría tal unión, ganarle a su carácter orgulloso? En medio de las dudas, los ideales de cada familia y las locuras propias de un noviazgo, Vegeta buscará adaptarse a la relación de Bura y Goten, el hijo de su mayor rival.
1. Cómo empezó todo

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **¿MI FUTURO YERNO?**

 **Cómo empezó todo…**

Después de muchos años, volvía a usar un traje formal. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a ese extremo? ¡El antes despiadado y no menos poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajin, llevando prendas tan ridículas! Por su parte, no estaba de acuerdo y jamás hubiera cedido a usarlas, de no ser por el pedido de aquel ángel a quien acompañaba al… ¿altar?

Vegeta cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza: ¿cómo permitió que esto sucediera?

—Papá, cálmate. Harás el ridículo —escuchó el murmullo de Bura, que apretaba su brazo derecho.

—¡Hmp! Sólo cállate y terminemos esto de una vez —le respondió en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido.

—Como gustes —sonrió al estilo de su padre, pegándose más a él.

El saiyajin observó a su alrededor: Bura, su bella princesa, iba a casarse. Todos los Guerreros Z estaban invitados, con sus amigos y familiares. Cerca del altar, en el lado de la familia de la novia, Bulma los observaba venir con lágrimas de felicidad; mientras Trunks disimulaba una carcajada ante el momento, junto a Mai. Al lado derecho de la reunión, estaba Gokú y toda su prole, con su clásica e ingenua expresión de felicidad. Dende y Mr. Popo esperaban su llegada. Y al medio de todo…

Vegeta no pudo evitar resoplar. De todos los pretendientes de la Tierra: ¿por qué tuvo que ser él? Vestido de terno negro, un maduro Goten aguardaba por la que sería su futura esposa, con su característica jovialidad y una _patética_ sonrisa que le recordaba mucho a su padre. El príncipe saiyajin trató de contener su incomodidad, antes de que su hija y su futuro yerno lo notaran.

¿Futuro yerno? Aún le costaba asimilar el próximo parentesco. De saber que ese muchacho tan _torpe_ se uniría a la familia, habría terminado con su existencia desde el primer día que pisó su hogar. Pero las cosas habían tomado su curso; y a pesar de su recio carácter, no podía contradecir ciertos designios. Especialmente si su loca esposa estaba de por medio.

Ya no quiso más dilemas. En el instante que Bura se separó de él para tomar su lugar en el altar, las memorias llegaron a su mente. ¿Cómo había empezado todo? Era muy malo con las fechas, pero recordaba que era un día caluroso, como en dicha ocasión.

[…]

Vegeta salía de entrenar y pasaba por la cocina (su lugar favorito, después de la cámara de gravedad y su habitación matrimonial), para vaciarse cuantos jugos energéticos hallara en el refrigerador. Resultaba un milagro que Bulma no rondara por allí a esas horas, aunque era de esperarse: en las últimas semanas, le avisó de un proyecto que terminaría para la Corporación Cápsula.

 _Mujer tonta_. Se supone que a su edad debía dejarle el cargo a Trunks, pero ese hijo suyo prefería estar de vago, fuera de la oficina. ¿Quién lo podía culpar, siendo tan _aburrido_ hacer de jefe? La adultez no le estaba sentando tan bien como esperaba, pero tenía la esperanza que al menos su hija no siguiera sus pasos. Vegeta sonrió: de todos, era la única más _cuerda_. ¡Bendita la muchacha, por sacar su inigualable genio!

—¡Hola!

Rápida y femenina a la vez, Bura apareció en la casa, luego de una larga jornada en la universidad. Con veintiún años, lucía radiante: herencia indiscutible de su madre, junto con su ligero desorden. Sentada en el mueble más grande de la sala, la joven saiyajin comenzó a vaciar su mochila llena de cuadernos, adornos de su banda favorita y demás monerías típicas de su edad… para luego volver a acomodarlo todo, tras una veloz revisión.

—¿Otra vez tarde? —se acercó su padre.

—Tuve mucho trabajo.

—Eso dijiste la semana pasada.

—Así es la universidad, papá. ¿Me estás controlando?

El príncipe saiyajin la observó, identificando el fruncir de su ceño. Le pareció extraño verla a la defensiva, pero prefirió reservarse los comentarios.

—No tiene nada de malo preguntar —bebió su jugo energético.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—En su laboratorio.

—Ah… debe estar ocupada —dijo, con tono decepcionado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Vegeta no se contuvo en interrogarla.

—Nada —se sorprendió—. Sólo quería que me ayudara con unas fórmulas.

—¿O que te resuelva la tarea? —dijo, irónico.

—Papá, estás muy extraño —se quejó.

—Lo mismo digo. No te había visto tan apresurada.

—Es que esto es importante —recogió sus cosas—. Mejor busco a Trunks.

—Está trabajando, lo sabes.

—Entonces a Mai, también sabe de estas cosas —disimuló su despiste—. Nos vemos, papá.

Bura se retiró de la sala, dejando a Vegeta con más incógnitas de lo normal. Sintió el vacío de la lata de jugo y la apretó: ¿para qué le prestaba atención a sus locuras? Se sentó en el mismo mueble que ocupó su hija, intentando relajarse. ¡Hacía tanto calor!

[…]

El exterior de la Corporación Cápsula se prestaba a otro debate, entre el par más unido y disparatado de los Guerreros Z. El símbolo de una amistad… que por muy imperecedera que fuera, daba signos de una ligera confrontación.

—No sé qué decirte… —resopló Trunks.

—Lo sé. Debí contártelo.

—¡Eso es lo de menos, Goten! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

—Tampoco es tan malo —se encogió de hombros.

—Serás tonto —Trunks apretó los puños—: ¡se trata de mi hermana!

—La quiero y ella también a mí. No es algo que puedes impedir —aseveró.

—Pero mi papá sí. ¡Por Kamisama, Goten! ¡Lo conoces bien! —se exasperó.

—¿Quieres controlar tu ki? No por nada, estoy haciendo lo mismo.

—Tienes razón —Trunks trató de calmarse—, lo siento. Es que es difícil: eres mi mejor amigo, pero no justifica todo lo que está pasando.

—Por eso quería tu ayuda.

—Esta vez, no. Papá es capaz de asesinarte, si se entera… ¡y a mí, de paso!

—No exageres, Trunks. ¿Es un pecado enamorarse?

—Sólo si es de Bura. ¿Ella sabe que has venido?

Goten respondió con una negación y se concentró en una ventana del tercer piso de la Corporación, percibiendo la energía de quien Trunks no podía, por su reciente agitación. La princesa saiyajin estaba en el cuarto de Mai, contándole uno de sus tantos dilemas sentimentales.

—¿Estás segura?

—Ya han pasado seis meses. Le prometí que hablaría primero con papá.

—Sigo pensando que jamás debiste ocultárselo.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero lo conoces, Mai.

—Sí, puede que haga una locura… o tal vez deje su orgullo de lado —Mai le sonrió—. Sólo mírame: llevo muchos años con Trunks. Aunque le costó trabajo, ha logrado asimilarlo.

—No es lo mismo —se lamentó la joven de cabello celeste.

—¿Por qué?

—Papá jamás ha tolerado a mis pretendientes. Y cuando sepa que estoy saliendo con el hijo de su rival… —suspiró, muy nerviosa— ¡Kamisama! No quiero que lo rechace, Mai. ¡O peor, que llegue a dañarlo! Me enojaría mucho, si se atreviera.

—Te estás adelantando a los hechos, Bura. ¿No sería mejor que bajes a hablar con él? De paso, buscamos a tu mamá, por si las cosas se salen de control —tomó sus manos, dándole ánimos.

—Es verdad… —meditó, para luego levantarse— ¡tienes razón, Mai! No tengo por qué esconderme: ¡voy a hacerlo!

[…]

Un repentino sobresalto lo obligó a mirar hacia la puerta principal.

—¿El hijo menor de Kakarotto? —dijo Vegeta, sintiendo su presencia en los jardines— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—De seguro quiere visitarnos —dijo Bulma, que lo acompañaba en la sala tras salir del laboratorio.

—Como lo ha hecho en todo este mes y ni siquiera para entrenar con Trunks. Muchacho ocioso: ¿no tiene ocupaciones?

—No exageres, Vegeta. Goten puede venir cuando quiera.

—Bajo tu licencia.

—¡Porque es mi casa!

—¡También la mía! No quiero acostumbrarme a su presencia.

—Deberías —dijo Bulma, tomando su taza de café para ir a la cocina.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Vegeta no obtuvo respuesta y la vio marcharse con un periódico en la mano. Todos actuaban muy extraño: ¿qué estaba pasando? Decidido a resolver el misterio, se levantó del mueble para hablar con su mujer en la cocina… hasta que algo sonó bajo su pie derecho. El saiyajin miró lo que había pisado: era una carta con muchos dibujos de color rojo, que Bura dejó caer de su mochila por accidente. Con el ceño fruncido, la recogió.

—¡Bulma! —llamó a su esposa, mientras abría la misiva— ¿Qué significa esto?

El guerrero desapareció en la cocina… y tras varios minutos, el silencio se rompió con los pasos cautelosos de Mai y Bura. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, la joven saiyajin visualizaba cada detalle de su próxima discusión: si bien no sabía nada del mundo de las batallas, estaba convencida de que entraría en una. El terreno era _hostil_ , debía estar preparada para todo.

Sin embargo, Bura no contó con el factor… de lo impredecible.

—No creo que sea buena idea —escuchó la voz de su hermano, que ingresaba a la Corporación.

—Es mi única alternativa. Tampoco voy a dejarla sola en esto…

—¿Goten? —Bura se sorprendió al verlo, sonrojándose al instante.

—¿Bura? —el guerrero la imitó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Me dijiste que vendrías mañana.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¡No es lo que estás pensando! —una voz chillona y asustada provino de la cocina, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡¿Que no lo es?! ¡Esa niña me va a escuchar, ahora mismo!

Vegeta salió furibundo de aquel lugar, seguido por Bulma, para luego congelarse en la sala. Invadidos por la tensión, todos se quedaron callados, observándose el uno al otro. Bura examinó cada gesto de su padre hasta reconocer el papel arrugado que tenía entre sus manos: presa del miedo, sintió palidecer. Por otra parte, el valor de Goten desapareció por completo. No podía mover ni un solo músculo, frente a la fiera e imponente imagen del príncipe saiyajin.

Estaban en serios problemas.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenos días! (sí, ya es madrugada en mi país XD). ¡Sumo un nuevo fic a mi repertorio!

Hace varios meses, publiqué _Chispa saiyajin_ y es gracias a ese fic (y la cálida recepción del público, con sus adorables reviews), que me animé a publicar otra historia de Goten/Bura, para gusto de los fans de esta pareja :D jajajaja tengo este fic bajo la manga, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cómo empezarlo hasta hoy, con un fuerte arranque de inspiración (sí, creo que ellos causan ese efecto en mí, como todas las parejas de la serie *-*).

Así que, bueno, aquí tienen un preludio de uno de los conflictos más hilarantes que pudiera suceder en Dragon Ball, de canonizarse esta pareja: la reacción de Vegeta, ante la unión de Goten y Bura. ¿Se imaginan? ¿El príncipe saiyajin, suegro del hijo de su mayor rival? Jajajaja una locura XD. Sí, es verdad, es un capítulo pequeño, pero irá avanzando con el tiempo :3

Espero que disfruten esta nueva historia, y muchas gracias por sus lecturas. A ustedes les debo la motivación de estas últimas semanas :') ¡Cuídense mucho!


	2. Reunión familiar

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes o la voz de la otra persona, durante las llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

 **¿MI FUTURO YERNO?**

 **Reunión familiar**

Con toda su _delicadeza_ , Milk puso una compresa en la mejilla de Goten, sin atender a su quejido de dolor. Ni siquiera sus lamentos podían calmarla: ¿acaso su familia no podía mantenerse ni un minuto en paz?

—Mamá, ten cuidado…

—¡Ni te quejes, tú te lo buscaste! —le replicó, muy molesta.

—Milk, no seas tan ruda con él —intervino Gokú, sentado en una silla, sosteniendo un paño frío en su frente—: ya tuvo demasiados problemas hoy.

—¡Porque no lo cuidas!

—¡Tampoco exageres! —el saiyajin arqueó las cejas— Ya es un adulto, sabe tomar sus decisiones.

—¿Lo ves? Papá es el único que me entiende —se lamentó Goten.

—Porque es ingenuo… ¡y tú, un cabeza hueca! —Milk golpeó la cabeza del muchacho— ¿En qué estabas pensando para hacer esa locura, Goten?

—¡Ya basta! —alzó la voz— No soy un niño, mamá.

—¡Pero te involucras con una! —Milk se acercó amenazante a su hijo, pero fue retenida por el agarre de Videl— Por todos los dioses: ¿qué hice para tener un hijo tan rebelde?

—¡Kamisama! —el joven saiyajin resopló, hastiado— Papá, ayúdame…

—Pues… —Gokú retuvo su opinión, a medias ignorante del tema y por sentir la furibunda mirada de Milk— no se me ocurre nada.

—¡Está bien, ya es suficiente! —Gohan tomó la palabra— Debe haber un modo de arreglar esto.

—¿Cómo?

—Explícanos —Videl apoyó a su esposo—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Goten torció los labios, al mismo tiempo que presionaba la compresa sobre el golpe que le habían propinado. No quería recordar aquel problema, era muy incómodo… pero su madre estaba en lo cierto. Se lo había ganado por idiota.

[…]

 _¡DESGRACIADO!_

Un gran estruendo sacudió los cimientos de Corporación Cápsula, mientras Goten traspasaba una de las paredes del primer piso, producto de un puñetazo del veterano príncipe. El gato Tama dio su más acrobático salto, tratando de escapar de la estampida humana en la sala, con Vegeta a la cabecera.

—¡No vas a escapar esta vez! —el príncipe saiyajin empezó a perseguir al joven Son por toda la sala— ¡Suplicarás clemencia, insecto rastrero! ¿Dónde estás? —bloqueó sus pasos, queriendo hacerlo salir al exterior para perseguirlo— ¡Ven acá!

—¡Señor Vegeta, puedo explicarlo…! —Goten se incorporó con rapidez, sólo para esquivar un rayo de ki, que destruyó el televisor.

—¿Explicar qué? ¡¿Que te aprovechas de mi hija, a escondidas?!

—¿Tampoco es tan malo o sí? —se quejó Goten, sin medir su ingenua sinceridad, causando un tic de espanto en el príncipe y la científica.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —estalló Vegeta, extendiendo su mano para un ataque.

—¡Papá, no! —Bura se colgó del cuello de su padre, en un vano intento de valentía.

—¡Ya déjalo, Bura! —Mai quiso disuadirla, sin éxito.

—¡Demonios! —trató de zafarse, girando con su hija— ¡Suéltame o no respondo!

—¡Basta, Vegeta! —Bulma se interpuso entre el muchacho y su esposo— ¡Destruirás toda la casa!

—¡Y a ti también, si no te largas! —la amenazó.

—¡Huye, Goten! —suplicó la muchacha, forzando el agarre a su progenitor.

—¡Hazle caso o te mandará al Otro Mundo! —Trunks intentó salvar a su amigo.

—¡No soy un cobarde! —rechazó su ayuda, para luego dirigirse a Vegeta— ¡Si me deja hablar con usted…!

—¡TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS, MISERABLE! —Vegeta expulsó una ráfaga de viento que lanzó a su hija sobre Mai.

Cual cámara lenta, Goten pudo ver la trayectoria del príncipe saiyajin hacia él. Bura sintió a Mai aferrársele y se cubría el rostro, rezando a todos los dioses que pudieran existir para que terminara la pesadilla. Por su parte, Trunks usó toda su rapidez para alejar a su madre de la inminente colisión de su padre y su mejor amigo. No obstante, alguien inesperado entró en escena.

Ni siquiera Vegeta fue consciente de la aparición de Kakarotto en su camino, en una de sus _odiosas_ teletransportaciones, hasta que sus cabezas chocaron brutalmente. Un golpe de gracia que salvó, por el momento, a la reciente pareja y la Corporación.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! —lloriqueó Gokú, cogiéndose la cabeza.

—¡Maldito Kakarotto! —Vegeta lo imitó, reteniendo su dolor.

—¿Papá? —Goten se sujetó el pecho, tan pálido como un muerto.

—Es el señor Gokú… —pronunció Trunks, con cierto temblor en su voz.

—¡Gokú! ¡Gracias al cielo, Gokú! —Bulma corrió a recibir a su amigo, arrodillándose junto a él— ¡Llegaste en buen momento!

—¡Ahh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Vegeta? —dijo Gokú, ignorando a su amiga.

—¡Ni creas que por venir, me impedirás deshacerme de este infeliz! —gruñó el príncipe, señalando al joven Son.

—¿Qué? —respondió el saiyajin, sin entender.

—¡Quiere matar a tu hijo, por salir con Bura! —Bulma lo tomó del gi, sacudiéndolo.

El despistado guerrero observó todo rápidamente y trató de incorporarse en medio del desastre de la sala de la Corporación. Resopló muy agitado, como si hubiera estado en una gran batalla, y arqueó las cejas, analizando la situación.

—Así que ésa fue la explosión de ki: ¿por eso tenían que hacer tanto alboroto?

—¡No es sólo "por eso", señor! —le reclamó Bura, al mismo estilo de su padre.

—Basta, Bura —pronunció débilmente el joven Son, con varias magulladuras en su cuerpo—. Él no tiene la culpa…

—¡Goten! —lo sujetó con preocupación, haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrehumana— ¿Estás bien, amor?

—Si te le acercas… —Vegeta susurró con odio.

—¡Suficiente! —Gokú se interpuso, mirando a la joven pareja— Bura, ve con tu madre.

—Pero…

—Ya lo escuchaste, obedece —Trunks la jaló hacia sí.

—¿Todo bien, Vegeta? —Bulma quiso socorrer a su esposo, con ingenua cautela.

—¡Aléjate! —la despidió, señalando después a su antiguo rival— ¡No lo diré de nuevo, Kakarotto! ¡Quiero a ese idiota lejos de mi hija!

—¡La amo! —Goten se armó de valor— ¿No lo entiende?

—¡Repite lo que dijiste! —Vegeta quiso responder a la provocación, escuchando el coro de terror de su familia.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Vegeta! —Gokú se impuso nuevamente, frenando el ímpetu de su compatriota.

La noche había caído en la Capital del Oeste y el silencio invadió a todos, asombrados por la inusual seriedad del guerrero. Desde su lugar, Bura contemplaba las heridas de su novio, al punto de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo fue que lo había arruinado todo?

—Me lo llevaré —continuó el saiyajin—, pero no te prometo nada.

—¡Papá, no es justo! —reclamó Goten, sintiendo cómo lo jalaba del brazo.

—¡Estás condenando a tu hijo, Kakarotto! ¡Y responderás, de ser necesario!

Tras su última frase, Vegeta dio media vuelta hacia el pasillo que conducía a la cámara de gravedad, dejando a Bulma y Bura en shock. Goten hizo lo mismo que el príncipe, marchándose en contra de su voluntad con su padre. Por otro lado, Mai abrazó a Trunks, liberando un llanto discreto por el susto que habían pasado.

Sin duda alguna, el poderoso Vegeta era tan impredecible como la relación de aquellos muchachos.

[…]

Gohan reposó en el mueble de su sala, sacándose las gafas.

—Goten…

—Ya sé —se anticipó su hermano—. No debí hacerlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Milk intervino, histérica— ¡Te he criado para fueras un muchacho correcto! ¿Y en qué resultas?

—¡Cálmate, mamá! —rugió Gohan, para luego mirar a su hermano— Ya oíste a Vegeta. No te atrevas a desafiarlo o cumplirá su palabra. Créeme…

—Suena tan sencillo… —satirizó Goten.

—Sigo pensando que no es nada malo —intervino Gokú.

—¿Tú qué sabes de estas cosas, Gokú? —le reclamó Milk.

—Nada. Excepto que nos casamos porque me buscaste.

La sincera y poco romántica frase del guerrero bloqueó a su esposa, presa de un repentino sonrojo, mientras sus demás familiares lo observaban perplejos por tal verdad.

—Y por eso somos una gran familia —se rascó la cabeza, queriendo arreglar la situación con una sonrisa.

—Ahora entiendo a Goten… —se lamentó Mr. Satan, alejado de la discusión.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —mencionó Videl, rompiendo el mutismo.

—Sí, debemos hacer que el tío Goten tenga novia —tarareó Pan, desde la escalera del segundo piso.

—¡A la cama, señorita! —renegó su madre, viéndola regresar.

—A estas alturas, nada —el saiyajin mayor se levantó de su asiento—. Esperemos unos días, a que todo se calme. De todos modos, tendremos que enfrentar a Vegeta.

—Debes estar bromeando, Gokú —Milk se le acercó, asustada—: ¡no quiero perder a mi Goten!

—Descuida —puso una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole—, no pasará nada. Las cosas se resolverán solas.

—Tiene razón —acotó Videl—. Por ahora, Goten puede quedarse en nuestra casa. No hay problema… ¿verdad, Gohan?

—¿Eh? Claro que no… —bajó la mirada— eso, sí Vegeta no viene aquí.

—Siempre supe que Vegeta era una bestia: ¡debí mandarlo a estudiar lejos! —Milk se lamentaba, temerosa del estado de Goten.

—¿Y Bura? —la pregunta del muchacho llamó la atención de todos— No quiero que esté mal, por mi culpa.

Todos empezaron a mirarse, incapaces de responder… a excepción de Gokú. Ningún gesto de preocupación relucía en su rostro, pero eso no significaba su desinterés: podía ser un tonto en temas de pareja o descuidado con su propia familia; sin embargo, lo que no dejaba de advertir en los ojos de Goten, era su honestidad. La más pura verdad que podía albergar un joven de su edad.

Al parecer, sí estaba interesado en la hija de su némesis. Esperaba, de algún modo, que tal sentimiento fuera correspondido. Y su intuición hablaba por él.

[…]

Cinco días. Como cualquier día normal, Trunks chequeaba los asuntos de la empresa desde su oficina, pero en su expresión se marcaba la típica depresión emocional. Sufría, y no por él.

El timbre del teléfono de la oficina sonó, haciendo que levante el auricular.

—¿Diga?

— _Trunks, habla Mai_ —contestó su novia.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

— _Bien. Le estoy haciendo los últimos reajustes al jet de tu madre._

—Gracias, Mai. ¿Cómo está Bura? —preguntó, escuchando un corto vacío al otro lado de la línea.

— _No sé qué hacer, Trunks. Se niega a comer y tampoco habla. Si trajéramos, aunque sea unos minutos…_

—Ni lo digas, mi padre enloquecerá. Quién sabe si la llamada se está filtrando.

— _Lo sé, entiendo. Sólo… relájate: me aseguraré que nada malo le suceda._

—Cuídate, por favor. Te amo… —sonrió ligeramente.

— _Yo también, Trunks…_ —le contestó con el mismo tono tierno, cortando después la comunicación.

El nuevo jefe de Corporación Cápsula resopló, dejando el auricular en su lugar. Durante aquella tortuosa temporada, había sido testigo del autoencierro de su hermana. Confiaba, por su genética saiyajin, que se sobrepondría a la situación… resultando todo lo contrario. La muchacha alegre y radiante que era Bura se había apagado por completo, su padre tampoco cooperaba… y por muy extraña que le pareciera la idea, lo consideró: ¿realmente Bura se había enamorado de su amigo? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Un nuevo timbre de teléfono llamó su atención… sólo que éste no provenía de la oficina. Revisó su móvil, extrañado de que tampoco viniera de allí, y rebuscó por todas partes hasta posar su vista en la ventana, donde… ¡flotaba un celular! ¿Qué truco barato estaba jugando con su poca paciencia?

El viento de los últimos pisos se filtró con fuerza en la oficina, tras abrir la barrera de vidrio, hasta que pudo extender su mano y coger el teléfono. Escéptico al principio, marcó la señal verde y llevó el móvil a su oído.

— _Lamento molestar._

—¡Gohan! —reconoció su voz, a la vez que miraba a todas partes— ¿Dónde…?

— _Eso no es importante. Tengo poco tiempo, Trunks: presta atención. Nuestras familias siempre se han llevado bien, no podemos dejar las cosas así._

—Lo sé. ¿Qué propones?

— _Por ahora, nada que te involucre directamente. Sólo hazme un favor._

—¿Cuál?

— _Llévale ese teléfono a Bura, sin que Vegeta se dé cuenta. Goten está muy mal y… bueno, lo mejor sería que hablen un rato._

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —le intrigó su actitud.

— _Son nuestros hermanos, Trunks… y sé que sientes lo mismo que yo. ¿Lo harás?_ —dijo, escuchando un ligero titubeo del muchacho saiyajin.

—Claro. Avísale a Goten que llame a las cuatro.

— _Perfecto. Y gracias…_ —cortó la llamada.

Trunks no pudo entenderlo, hasta unos segundos después, cuando sintió el renovar de su energía. No podía predecir el futuro, pero su corazón le decía que toda esa letanía emocional acabaría muy pronto.

Muy lejos del edificio más alto de la empresa, Gohan y Piccoro reposaban en un techo de aterrizaje, sin nadie que pudiera verlos.

—Es increíble que me llamaras para esto —emitió una queja sarcástica, en alusión al móvil que hizo levitar hasta la ventana de Trunks.

—Fue necesario. Muchas gracias, señor Piccoro.

—La próxima vez no haré de "Doctora Corazón". Tu hermano es un tonto.

—Todos actúan así, cuando les llega ese momento… —respiró hondo, recordando su noviazgo con Videl— claro, menos usted. Es una lástima que los namekusei no tengan parejas.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —gritó con una mezcla de molestia y sonrojo, para diversión de su aprendiz.

[…]

La puerta principal de Corporación Cápsula se abrió, dando paso al hijo mayor de Bulma. Aunque la sala se había recuperado casi por completo, le sorprendió no ver a nadie recibirlo. No obstante, cuando estaba por dirigirse al segundo piso, una voz grave lo alertó.

—¿Todo bien? —soltó Vegeta, cruzado de brazos en el umbral de la cocina.

—Sí. La empresa marcha como debe —le contestó a medias.

—Es un milagro que regreses temprano.

—No hubo mucho trabajo —concluyó, retomando su camino.

—La niña —lo detuvo, llamando su atención—. Me odia.

El joven saiyajin torció los labios, mientras miraba su reloj. La hora que le había propuesto a Gohan iba a cumplirse y eso lo asustó: temía ser descubierto.

—No, papá: se le pasará —contestó, viendo a su padre alzar las cejas en desconfianza—. Si te parece, puedo hablar con ella —acotó, buscando su permiso.

—Haz lo que quieras… —espetó, regresando al refrigerador para alimentarse.

Más aliviado, Trunks retomó su plan y corrió hasta el segundo piso, deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto de Bura.

—Váyanse —escuchó su voz, del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Echarás a tu propio hermano? —le respondió, en tono amigable.

Unos segundos de silencio dejaron filtrar el rechinar de la cama y unos pasos cautelosos, hasta que el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió, dejando ver por la ranura a una jovencita de tez pálida y aspecto ligeramente descuidado. Una fémina cualquiera que sólo Trunks podía reconocer por su cabello celeste, los ojos de su madre y el ceño fruncido de su complicado padre.

—Si vienes por lástima, pierdes el tiempo —mencionó con desgano, viendo a Trunks sonreír, para su contradicción.

—Tengo algo mejor que eso —sacudió una pequeña caja con envoltura rosa–. ¿Me dejas pasar?

Bura lo miró recelosa, pero optó por escucharlo: extrañaba tanto su compañía.

—Sólo espero que no sea algo tonto.

—Eso depende cómo lo veas, aunque supongo que te encantará —le ofreció la caja—. Ábrelo.

Oyendo a sus instintos, la muchacha tomó asiento en su lecho y abrió el paquete, revelando el móvil que Gohan le había obsequiado a su hermano.

—¿Es un chiste?

—Ya van a marcar las cuatro —miró su reloj, sonriente— Sólo no hagas tanto ruido.

Como por arte de magia, un timbre de campana resonó en aquel teléfono, dejando ver un número de por sí conocido para Bura. Desde su sitio, Trunks comprobó el éxito del plan de Gohan, al ver el rostro de su hermana iluminarse como antes del desastre en la sala.

—¿Goten? —preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo algunas lágrimas desbordar por sus mejillas.

— _Te extrañé mucho, hermosa…_

Bura volvió a reír como una niña, emocionada e incrédula de la situación, agradeciendo a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

— _¿Cómo estás? ¿No te ha pasado nada?_ —continuó el joven Son.

—¿Cómo crees? —dejó relucir su orgullo saiyajin, con una risa tímida— Nadie puede con Bura Brief.

— _Hubiera querido que las cosas salieran bien. Perdóname._

—No, discúlpame tú. Debí contarlo desde un principio…

Abochornado por aquella conversación privada, Trunks bajó la mirada con timidez, dejó que siguieran hablando y caminó hasta el tocador de su hermana, en su intento de disimular su inmensa felicidad.

— _Ya habrá oportunidad de hablar más._

—Con mi papá, lo dudo. Y no quiero más secretos. Contigo no: yo te quiero mucho y no soporto estar lejos de ti.

— _También yo. Pero ya no te preocupes, todo se arreglará…_

El tono jovial de Goten puso en alerta a Bura. Lo conocía muy bien: era la misma inocencia y efusividad que le imprimía a cada nueva aventura.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó, intrigada.

— _Confía en mí…_ —susurró, sintiendo una especie de brisa sonar al otro lado de la línea.

La llamada finalizó… y con ello, Trunks reaccionó de una manera extraña.

—Ese ki —Trunks miró a la ventana, inquieto—: ¿qué te dijo Goten?

—No lo sé… —Bura se levantó de su cama, sintiendo su pecho retumbar.

El timbre de la entrada principal resonó varias veces en todo el primer piso. Todavía en la cocina, Vegeta se cubría los oídos por la melodía repetitiva.

—Juro que si es un maldito periodista, lo mandaré volar…

—No tienes que ser tan grosero, Vegeta —lo reprendió Bulma.

—Mejor abro yo —se ofreció Mai, con gentileza.

—Y no dejes pasar a nadie. Quiero paz.

Mai obedeció la advertencia de su suegro y abrió la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —Bulma no obtuvo respuesta por un largo rato, por lo que decidió buscarla— ¿Mai, se puede saber qué…?

Tal como su nuera, quedó boquiabierta. Vegeta presintió algo extraño y también alcanzó a Bulma, pero no dio ni diez pasos y sintió su cuerpo bloquearse. El mismo tic de impotencia lo dominó… y mucho más, cuando vio a sus dos hijos bajar del segundo piso, como obra de la coincidencia.

Frente a la familia Brief, estaban los Son. Las miradas de Goten y Bura se encontraron nuevamente. Un nuevo choque estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Cielos, no pensé que iba a escribir tantos fics en dos días! ¡Es increíble! Y mucho más para los seguidores de esta historia, que pueden ver el segundo capítulo.

¿La verdad? Me había estancado un poco. Trataba de buscar una manera de continuar aquella tensión en el final del primer capítulo… ¡y aquí la tienen, después de casi un mes! ¡Jajajaja Vegeta, Vegeta! Con un papá así, da miedo presentar hasta un amigo: ¿se imaginan a Goten, sobreviviendo a la locura del príncipe saiyajin? ¡Por suerte, nada malo ha pasado! Y ahora les toca lidiar con la charla familiar. ¿Podrá nuestra amada pareja unirse sin problemas? ¿Qué tanto acuerdo habrá entre ambos grupos?

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por la paciencia! ¡Saludos!


	3. La primera cita

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes o la voz de la otra persona, durante las llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

 **¿MI FUTURO YERNO?**

 **La "primera cita"**

El reloj había adquirido vida propia… o al menos, eso pensaba el grupo, con cada tintineo de las manecillas. Era un milagro que, cinco minutos después de la llegada de los Son, Corporación Cápsula siguiera de pie.

Bulma, Trunks y Mai ocupaban uno de los muebles medianos de la sala. Bura los acompañaba, esforzándose en no delatar sus emociones frente a su padre, el cual parecía deseoso en fulminar a la familia sentada frente a él. Milk cogía las manos de Gokú, mientras Gohan, Videl y Pan observaban todo a su alrededor. Goten suspiró por la incomodidad del ambiente y miró a Bura. Fue tal cruce fugaz de miradas, que el príncipe saiyajin no pudo evitar chistar, poniendo en alerta discreta a su rival.

¿Desde cuándo todo era tan estático? Ninguno se atrevía a responder, hasta que el delicado timbre del horno rompió el tenso silencio de la casa.

 _¡Tus galletas están listas!_

Trunks ahogó una carcajada, en tanto Mai cubría su rostro abochornado: se le había olvidado desactivar el comando de voz.

—¿Y bien? —Milk pronunció con valentía, para sorpresa de todos— ¿Qué haremos?

—Matar a tu hijo, si gustas.

—Vegeta… —lo regañó Bulma.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —concilió Gohan.

—Ahórrate tu chantaje emocional —espetó, con creciente molestia—. ¡Sólo lárguense, todos!

—Fue mi culpa, señor Vegeta —intervino Goten, ayudando a Gohan—. No se enoje con ellos.

—Por favor, escúchalo… —Trunks quiso defender a su amigo.

—¡Tú no vas a decirme qué hacer o no!

—¡Basta, papá! —Bura se levantó, sorprendiendo a ambas familias— ¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que desee, como cualquier chica normal!

—¡Pero no lo eres! Llevas la sangre real de los guerreros saiyajin —comenzó su típico discurso nacionalista, haciendo resoplar a su hija—: ¡no puedes involucrarte con cualquier imbécil!

—¿Disculpa? —Milk reaccionó con enojo— ¡Ese _imbécil_ es mi hijo! —señaló a Goten, para su desconcierto— ¡Y es mucho mejor de lo que tú pudiste ser, a su edad!

—¡Milk!

—Lo siento, Bulma. ¡No permitiré que tu marido insulte a mi familia…!

—Bien, ya lo dijiste. Cálmate… —Gokú tomó a su mujer de los hombros, forzándola a sentarse.

—Te lo advertí, Kakarotto.

—Las palabras no funcionan con nosotros, Vegeta —frunció el ceño, señalando el exterior con su pulgar—. Afuera.

—Si quieres —aceptó la provocación.

 _¡NOOOOOOO!_

Cada familiar se levantó, interponiéndose entre ambos guerreros para evitar una futura catástrofe en Corporación Cápsula.

—¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Vegeta! —Bulma se aferró a su camiseta— ¡¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado reparar la sala, para que la destruyas otra vez?!

—Ni que fuera culpable de tu pobre tecnología —le respondió, sarcástico.

—¡Te recuerdo que con eso entrenas, bestia!

—¡No tienes que llegar a esto, papá! —Goten contuvo a Gokú— Debe haber otra solución.

—¿Solución? ¡No hay tregua que valga! —Vegeta lo interrumpió— ¡No eres el hombre indicado para Bura! ¡Punto!

En ese instante, una chispa inesperada nació en la mente de la joven saiyajin, que miró a su padre con una sonrisa mordaz.

—¿Y quién podría ser… según tú, papá? Porque tengo entendido que no me pretende un humano vulgar y corriente.

La declaración de la muchacha dejó en shock al príncipe: _¡maldita mocosa lista_! Retrocedió un poco, zafándose de las manos de su esposa, mientras meditaba y renegaba de la astucia que su propia hija heredó de él.

—Tiene razón —acotó Mai, consciente del riesgo que representaba desafiar a su suegro—. Técnicamente, los saiyajin están extintos. El único que califica es Goten.

—Bueno, existen las Esferas del Dragón —expresó un inoportuno Gokú.

—Papá, no me estás ayudando —Goten reprochó a su progenitor.

—Sólo funcionan con gente que ha muerto menos de un año. Y ésos llevan desaparecidos… —Vegeta calculó con rapidez— ¡toda la edad de Kakarotto!

—¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? —el guerrero se quejó.

—Ay, Gokú… —suspiró Milk.

—Estás evadiendo el tema, papá —continuó Bura, victoriosa—. ¿No crees que Goten es un buen partido para mí?

—Pero… —el príncipe se bloqueó.

—Suficiente por hoy —Bulma apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha, haciéndola callar—. A sus habitaciones.

—¿Mamá, qué…? —Bura se quejó.

—Guarda silencio, ya te estás pareciendo a tu padre… ¡vayan a sus cuartos, rápido! —exclamó, empujando levemente a sus hijos y nuera, para luego jalar a Vegeta—. ¡Tú, ven conmigo!

—¡¿No, qué haces?! ¡No me toques! —el saiyajin de clase alta se quejó en vano.

—¡Me sigues, o te dejo sin _postre_ todo el mes!

—¡Argh, cállate! —la voz de un ruborizado Vegeta se perdía en el segundo piso.

—Pero, Bulma… —Goten quiso alcanzarla.

—¿Hablamos después, sí? Váyanse —les hizo señas y desapareció por las escaleras.

La familia Son contempló la repentina movilización de los Brief, con gesto desconcertado. Y aún con todo lo que ello significaba, Goten esbozó una sonrisa, mientras suspiraba: Bulma era una mujer ingeniosa, quizás se le había ocurrido algo. ¡Esperaba que así fuera!

—Se fueron —dijo Videl, atónita.

—Sí —confirmó su suegro—, pero lo que no entendí es porque me involucraron en la muerte de los saiyajin.

Gokú se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sin notar el pasmo de los suyos por su típica ingenuidad.

[…]

Una hora de encierro, en una de las habitaciones más grandes de Corporación Cápsula. Tras la marcha de los Son, la casa se había sumido nuevamente en el silencio… por el momento.

 _¡OLVÍDALO!_

—Es la única forma, Vegeta —concilió Bulma, tratando de calmarse—. Conoces a Goten desde que nació. No es un mal chico…

—¡Me importa un rábano, si es el más poderoso de los Doce Universos! —rugió, colérico— ¡No lo quiero cerca de mi hija!

—¿Es porque es hijo de Gokú, verdad?

Vegeta calló un instante y le dio la espalda, armando cuantos discursos podía en su mente, para contestarle a su esposa, sin _agresividad_.

 _¡Mujer vulgar y entrometida! ¿Cómo se atreve?_

 _¡Maldito Kakarotto, debí fulminarte en nuestra primera batalla!_

 _¡Me las pagarán, tú y la copia barata de tu hijo!_

 _¡Asquerosa estirpe de clase baja!_

 _¡Bura! ¡Con ese retrasado mental!_

 _Si hubiera más saiyajin como yo…_

 _¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo?!_

—¿Por qué negarlo? —aclaró— Sólo míralo, es igual de idiota que Kakarotto. Si quieres _eso_ para Bura…

—¡Va a ser peor y lo sabes! ¿O quieres que se consuma de pena en su cuarto?

—¡Hmp! Hoy salió como si nada.

—Porque vino Goten. ¿No lo ves? ¡Está enamorada!

—¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo! —volteó con rapidez, llevándose las manos a la cabeza– Demonios: ¡una rebelde apegada a las estúpidas cursilerías humanas! ¡Mira en lo que se ha convertido tu hija!

—¿Mi hija? —lo encaró— ¡También es tuya, si lo olvidaste!

—¡Exactamente! Y esa niña va a aprender… ¡no me importa cómo, pero lo hará! —caminó en círculos, envuelto en un sádico monólogo— ¡La entrenaré, sí! ¡Me la llevaré lejos y va a entrenar tan duro, que hasta olvidará su propio nombre!

—¡Atrévete a hacerlo y conocerás la furia de una terrícola, Vegeta! —Bulma se acercó con una espantosa expresión que al mismo saiyajin puso en alerta.

Cuatro habitaciones a la izquierda, la luz se filtraba por la abertura de una puerta entreabierta: el cuarto de Bura. ¡Qué lástima escuchar tantas locuras!

—Ya dejaron de gritar —mencionó Mai, atenta a la discusión.

—Lo que faltaba —se lamentó Trunks—. Ojalá no estén…

—¡Nadie quiere saberlo! —Bura detuvo la insinuación sexual de su hermano, con un explícito sonrojo— Kamisama, cómo llegamos hasta aquí…

—Te dije que era una posibilidad —Mai se sentó a su costado—. Al menos, ya sabes lo que opina tu padre al respecto.

—Qué consuelo.

—Podría ser peor —acotó Trunks, con un toque dramático y divertido—. Si lo hubiera asesinado, el señor Gokú y su familia armarían el funeral, serías una joven viuda. Y nuestras familias iniciarían una guerra eterna…

—No le hagas caso —la animó la muchacha de cabellos negros—. O dime, Bura: ¿no te ha alegrado verlo, aunque sea por unos minutos?

—La verdad, sí —sonrió, conteniendo el llanto.

—¡Entonces arriba ese ánimo! —Mai sujetó sus hombros, contenta— Lo malo ya pasó.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes. Eran Bulma y Vegeta, con una expresión intrigante.

—¿Mamá? —masculló Trunks, dudoso.

—Llegamos a un acuerdo —pronunció la matriarca Brief, sonriente.

—¿A-acuerdo? —Bura sintió su corazón acelerarse— ¿Cuál?

[…]

Otros cinco días transcurrieron en las Montañas Paoz. Frente a un espejo, Goten intercambiaba dos corbatas de distinto color y diseño, sin saber cuál elegir.

—Celeste —dijo Gohan.

—Mmm… —torció los labios, indeciso— no. El color es muy infantil.

—¿No es mucho para una cita? —acotó Gokú, sentado en una silla.

—Bura dijo que cenaremos en un restaurante muy lujoso de la Capital. Y la verdad, ni sé si estoy bien vestido.

—Pues no estás mal —expresó, sincero—. Bura te querrá, así vayas desnudo.

—¡Papá! —Goten se sonrojó— N-no digas esas cosas, por favor.

—Sólo está bromeando —lo defendió Gohan, tan alegre como su progenitor.

—Bueno —lució su traje negro y la nueva corbata que se puso—, le cae mejor el color guinda.

—Es verdad. Por cierto, Goten —se acercó su hermano mayor—: toma esto.

Goten observó la palma de Gohan, donde había un prendedor amarillo con forma triangular.

—Me sirvió en mi primera cita con Videl. Te dará suerte.

—¡Gracias, hermano! —recibió el objeto, gustoso.

—Pero engánchalo así, horizontal —se lo colocó.

—Qué extraño… —miró a su padre— ¡ah, papá! Jamás te pregunté cómo fue tu primera cita.

—¿Eh? —el saiyajin se frotó el cuello— ¿Quieres saberlo ahora?

—Claro. Me ayudará mucho.

—Pues —trató de recordar—, fue idea de tu mamá. Dijo que era un momento donde se comparten gustos y, bueno… ¡peleamos un poco! —concluyó, entre risas.

Gohan reía por la ocurrencia de su padre, mientras el joven Son asimilaba la situación. ¿Pero qué clase de locura había unido a sus excéntricos padres?

[…]

Siete de la noche, en la Capital del Oeste. Era una bella noche de cuarto creciente, el ambiente favorecía el romanticismo para aquellas parejas presentes en el parque. Y allí… en una banquita solitaria, debajo de una palmera, Goten cambiaba la posición de sus piernas al cruzarlas. Según la indicación de Bulma, su hija le daría el encuentro a esa hora. Volvió a mirar su reloj.

 _Quince minutos_

¡Habían pasado quince minutos! Goten empezó a caminar en círculos, algo desesperado. _¿Si le había pasado algo a su novia? ¿Vegeta se habrá interpuesto? ¿Y qué, si la cita era falsa?_ ¡Imposible! Conocía a Bura, ella no jugaba de esa forma… ¡y menos con él!

—Basta, Goten —se infundía ánimos, mientras sacaba un pan con jamón que logró sustraer de la cocina de su casa—. Cálmate, sabes que está bien. Ni que fuera la primera vez que sales con ella… —le dio un enorme mordisco— ¡¿entonfef por qué me fiento tan…?!

—¿Goten?

El anhelante enamorado volteó, todavía con el pedazo de hamburguesa en su boca. Frente a él, contempló la sobrehumana belleza de Bura, con un conjunto de blusa amarilla, jean azul y chaqueta del mismo color; que reía al ver su cómica situación.

—Te adelantaste a la cena —le dijo, sonrojada.

—¡Bura! —apenas masculló, tragando de golpe la comida—. Estás…

—No, por favor —se le acercó, limpiando sus comisuras con una toallita húmeda—. Es el primer día que detesto tantos halagos.

—Y no es para menos —le sonrió.

—Lo sé —le guiñó un ojo, mientras besaba rápidamente sus labios—. ¿Sólo disfrutemos la noche, sí?

—De acuerdo —rodeó su hombro con su brazo, besando su mejilla—. Y aunque no quieras oírlo de nuevo, te ves muy hermosa.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió Bura, aferrada a la cintura del guerrero.

En un edificio muy alto, cerca del parque, dos sombras vigilaban el ingreso de la pareja al lujoso restaurante.

—Si eres piadoso, Dende, libérame de esto —suplicó Piccoro, aburrido por su _nueva y segunda misión_.

—Díselo a Gohan, él me pidió que te buscara —se disculpó Gokú, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro—. ¡Más bien, gracias por ayudarme!

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —gritó, enfadado.

[…]

La brisa de la calle fue reemplazada por el leve sopor del restaurante. Goten se asombró por cada adorno en el lugar, pensando para sus adentros que su madre estaría muy contenta si su padre la invitaba a comer algún día (en un caso hipotético, muy remoto). _Atento_ como solía ser, tomó la chaqueta de Bura para colgarla en un perchero del establecimiento, sin perder detalle de la esbelta figura de la chica…

—Goten, el perchero está allí.

—¿Eh? —el aludido reaccionó, viendo la chaqueta sobre la cabeza de un anfitrión— ¡Oh, lo lamento mucho! No quise…

—Descuide, señor —se quitó la prenda, conteniendo su molestia—. Es normal en pueblerinos visitantes.

—¿Qué?

—¡Muchas gracias! —Bura reaccionó mal ante el comentario, devolviéndole la chaqueta— Ahora cuelgue esto, antes de que llame a administración por su vocabulario tan descortés.

—E-está bien, señorita —tembló el anfitrión.

—Pero… —Goten sintió cómo Bura lo arrastraba a la zona de comida, en tanto mirada la tarjeta de la reservación— espera, se supone que es aquí.

—¿Seguro? —volvió a observar el número.

—Bura, no tenías que actuar así.

—Goten, a veces tienes que imponerte. Ese hombre se estaba burlando de ti.

—¿Y enojarme? —el saiyajin le sonrió, desapareciendo el ceño fruncido de la belleza azul— No, nada arruinará nuestro momento. Te lo prometí —se acercó, a punto de besarla.

—¡Bura! —una voz muy conocida llamó la atención de la pareja.

—¿Bulma? —murmuró Goten, mientras Bura comprobaba el número de la mesa con el de la tarjeta.

—¡Aquí, Bura, Goten! ¡Vengan! —siguió llamando la científica, en tanto Trunks y Mai los saludaban.

—Tú… —miró a su novia.

—No lo sabía —aseveró la joven millonaria.

—Entonces…

—Sólo avanza —tomó su brazo, caminando lo más lento que podía con Goten.

En una mesa grande, la familia Brief, encabezada por Bulma y Vegeta, esperaba impaciente con varios platos en la mesa.

—¿No se ven adorables?

—Cállate —chistó Vegeta, volteando la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera.

—Al menos, finge. Por nuestro acuerdo —le solicitó, mordaz.

Los minutos pasaron entre saludos, bromas y uno que otro comentario sobre la comida y el buen servicio. No obstante, la impotencia bordeaba cada facción del príncipe saiyajin, que por razones obvias había comido menos de lo acostumbrado: ver el hambre descomunal del muchacho le revolvía el estómago. Y era un hecho que sólo Goten logró percibir, aumentando su ansiedad y el cargo de culpa.

 _¿Por qué el señor Vegeta no lo aceptaba?_

 _¿Por qué era tan difícil ser pareja de su única hija?_

—¿Va a comer eso? —le señaló un enorme plato de teppanyaki.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y de repente, todas las miradas se posaron en su _solemne_ presencia.

—Es verdad. No has tocado casi nada —confirmó Bulma.

No sabía qué decir. No podía largarse, por la promesa de atestiguar la cita, a cambio de unas máquina de último modelo para sus entrenamientos. Contempló la mirada de Bura, a la media hora de su llegada. Esos condenados ojos azules que parecían dominar su voluntad a libre antojo. Después de todo, estaba en ese restaurante por ella. ¡Y su estómago era tan intolerante como él!

—Vamos, papá —Trunks intervino, con una sonrisa—. O Goten se terminará el teppanyaki.

—¡Eso, si yo lo permito! —le arrebató el plato, con infantil posesión.

—Déjalo, Trunks —Mai lo golpeó ligeramente con el codo, riendo un poco.

La cena prosiguió con normalidad, luego del apetito recuperado del príncipe. Por su actuar refinado, Bura consumió lo que el cuerpo de una bella e inteligente universitaria requería, compartiendo con Mai algunas piezas de pollo y arroz. Trunks y Goten competían un poco, sin que el último dejara de lado a su novia. Bulma tomó una infusión especial del restaurante, en tanto Vegeta resoplaba por enésima vez, terminado su plato. _¿Cuándo terminaría toda esta payasada?_

—La comida está exquisita. ¡Me han sorprendido!

—Díselo a tu madre, fue su idea —se quejó Vegeta.

—Nunca imaginé que harías esto por nosotros, Bulma —el pretendiente de Bura sonrió, agradecido—. Espero no abusar.

—¡Pero qué dices, Goten! —se apenó— ¿Hace cuánto te conozco?

—Prácticamente, desde que nací —encogió sus hombros con una sonrisa _patética_ para el príncipe saiyajin—. A lo que me refiero…

—Deja de parlotear tanto.

—Papá, por favor —Bura frunció el ceño.

—Descuida —la detuvo—. Me imagino que seré igual, cuando tenga una hija.

—¿Acaso ustedes…? —Mai preguntó por curiosidad, haciendo que Vegeta escupiera involuntariamente un sorbo de agua.

—¡No, no es lo que creen! —Goten movió sus manos, negando toda posibilidad— ¡Bura no está…!

—Exacto —recalcó su novia.

—Afortunada. Ya habrías tenido un engendro sin padre.

—Por Kamisama… —Bulma se cubrió el rostro, resignada a oír sus locuras.

—¿Tienen que hablar de eso aquí? —Trunks se sonrojó, tan incómodo como su hermana.

—Bueno —Bulma ignoró el último comentario—, al menos ya sabemos que no hicieron nada.

—Confía en mí. Jamás le haría daño a Bura —apretó la mano de la chica, frente a sus padres.

—¡Hmp! Ver para creer…

—¡Vegeta! —su esposa jaló su chaqueta, cruzando miradas molestas con él.

—De hecho…

Vegeta y Bulma voltearon al mismo tiempo y fijaron su atención en el muchacho, cuyo rostro delataba su ansiosa transpiración. Su timidez natural lo invadía en cantidades astronómicas, hasta que su corazón saiyajin golpeó furioso. ¿Por qué guardaría silencio? ¡Él no era un cobarde!

—Solicito su permiso para salir con Bura, como pareja…

Los palillos chocaron con la fina porcelana de los platos, dando paso al completo silencio en la mesa.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! ¡Tercer capítulo, recién salido del horno!

Lamento muchísimo la demora, el mes pasado he estado congestionada de mucho trabajo, por lo que he avanzado esta parte de a pocos. Por suerte (y a Dios rogando) gozaré de más tiempo libre esta segunda mitad del año, así que trataré de avanzar lo más seguido que pueda… ¡especialmente por ustedes, a quienes agradezco sus hermosos reviews!

Y después del encuentro en Corporación Cápsula, llegamos a la tribulación de Vegeta y Bulma para aceptar la "primera" cita de su hija y Goten: ¡a que no esperaban ver a todos los Brief en el restaurante! ¡Esa familia es única XD! ¡Y Gokú no se queda atrás, como suegro consentidor! Ahora Goten se ha declarado: ¿qué le espera a nuestra pareja? ¿Qué dirá… o mejor dicho, qué hará Vegeta en esta ocasión? ¡Algo muy loco está a punto de suceder!

Por cierto, les tengo una buena noticia: este long-fic formará parte de una trilogía. ¡Así es, mis queridos lectores! ¡Goten y Bura pasarán más aventuras, en un futuro no muy lejano! Para cualquier consulta o actualización, pueden buscarme como **Lady Laurelin 94** en Facebook, con gusto los recibiré :D

¡Ay, me he divertido bastante escribiendo este capítulo! Y mi mayor deseo es que lo disfruten en grande: ¡nos leemos pronto, besos y cuídense mucho!


	4. Cupido mercenario

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes o la voz de la otra persona, durante las llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

 **¿MI FUTURO YERNO?**

 **Cupido mercenario**

Marcaban las 10:45 p.m. en Corporación Cápsula. La tan expectante cena había terminado, para dicha del furioso guerrero saiyajin. No podía estar tranquilo: debía ir a la cámara de gravedad, comer su _pequeña_ reserva en el refrigerador, estancarse bajo la ducha, dormir cuantas horas le diera la gana… ¡cualquier cosa! ¡Necesitaba liberarse de semejante molestia!

—¡Es el colmo! —la voz de Bura sorprendió a todos.

—¿Eh? —Bulma volteó, intrigada— ¿Ahora qué…?

—¡No hagan como si no lo supieran! —la joven señaló a su familia— ¿Tenían que ir hasta el restaurante, para arruinar mi cena con Goten?

—Fíjate a quién le estás hablando —aseveró Vegeta, interviniendo en la charla—. Por muy loca que sea, es tu madre… así que cállate.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció Bulma, con mucho sarcasmo.

—Entonces fue tu idea —concluyó Bura, mirando a su padre.

—No. Y deberías agradecerle —Vegeta giró sobre sus pies, en dirección al segundo piso—: si ella no me convencía, jamás habría aceptado que salieras con ese zoquete. Ya tienes mi licencia, ahora vete a dormir.

—Pero, Vegeta… —su mujer quiso hablarle.

—No es una niña, Bulma. Vámonos.

Sin más palabras, Vegeta dejó la sala, subiendo las escaleras con su esposa. Bura se congeló en su lugar, intentando conectar algún detalle que, en su momento, no le permitió captar las segundas intenciones de sus padres… hasta que el agotamiento del día la hizo rendirse, sin desterrar del todo su impotencia.

—¡No es justo! —gritó con fuerza, percatándose recién de la presencia de Mai.

—No tenías otra alternativa —masculló su cuñada.

—Lo sabías —se sorprendió.

—No, hasta que te vi al restaurante. Tu madre me dijo que quería aprovechar tu cita para que nosotros pudiéramos salir también. Y cuando llegaste con Goten, pude atar los cabos…

—Mamá y papá —dijo, resignada—: era de esperarse, son muy hábiles.

—¿No dirás nada?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando salimos del restaurante, te apartaste un rato para hablar con Goten. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada en especial —bajó la mirada, ruborizada—. Hasta mañana.

Bura pasó por el costado de Mai, tratando de olvidar el mal rato. Recordó la última parte de la cena, donde Goten había solicitado el permiso de sus padres.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su rostro: ¡tan ingenuo, tan dulce y tan atento! ¡Goten era una caja de sorpresas, había tenido mucha suerte! No obstante, la respuesta de Vegeta la tenía confundida: ¿exactamente qué significaba su _licencia_?

[…]

 _Solicito su permiso para salir con Bura, como pareja…_

Goten se revolvió en su cama por enésima vez, sin poder dormir e incrédulo por su valentía en el restaurante. Recordó las miradas atónitas de Vegeta y Bulma, junto al buen ánimo de Mai, que parecía aprobar la situación. Trunks apenas había pronunciado una palabra, desde ese rato… dándole un nuevo motivo para cambiar de posición en su lecho.

Si había una persona en la que confiaba ciegamente, fuera de su familia y su novia, era él. Detestaba pensar que la relación con su hermana arruinaría su amistad.

—Tonterías —miró el reloj de su aparador.

Medianoche. Goten hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Sin duda, la jornada había sido muy agitada.

[…]

Un par de siluetas se removía bajo las sábanas de una cama.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Mai… —se oyó una queja desanimada.

—Vamos, Trunks. Tú puedes… —susurró la aludida.

—Se me está complicando.

—No exageres —insistió Mai—. Sólo tienes que agitarlo, así…

—¡Ahh, no tanto! —el guerrero se quitó la sábana de encima, con la piel sudorosa y una máquina en la mano— ¡Es el prototipo de la última creación de mamá!

—Ya te dio permiso de probarlo cuando quieras —volvió a coger una especie de transmisor de ondas en sus manos.

—De todos modos, se puede averiar.

—Está bien, úsalo después —dejó el aparato en el mueble de dormir, para luego echarse sobre su pecho, muy contenta—. Es hora de relajarse…

—No sé si pueda —Trunks la envolvió en un abrazo.

—¿Te he dicho que eres igual a tu padre?

—Cada vez que me pongo histérico.

—Exacto —Mai miró a Trunks, aún apoyada en su torso—. Deberías calmarte y agradecer que sea Goten quien sale con Bura.

—No puedo —aseveró—. Ha sido mi amigo desde siempre, me cuesta asimilarlo. ¿Cómo te sentirías en mi lugar?

—Pues… —la joven se esforzó en crear un caso hipotético con Pilaf y Shu.

—¿Lo ves? —Trunks torció los labios.

—Tampoco es el fin. Dale tiempo, es lo mejor —Mai se recostó a su lado, con un fuerte suspiro.

—Tiempo —el saiyajin miró el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos—: si eso resulta…

Trunks detuvo su discurso al ver el plácido sueño de su mujer. Sigiloso como de costumbre, se movió un poco y dejó su lecho, con dirección al exterior de su habitación. Caminó por el largo pasillo del segundo piso, hasta bajar a la oscura y solitaria sala: era perfecta para su ansiedad. ¿Por qué no podía seguir el consejo de Mai? Simple: no era hermana de Bura.

 _¿Ésta era una nueva prueba de ser el hermano mayor?_

 _De todos los hombres: ¿por qué su mejor amigo?_

Se pasó una mano a la cabeza, peinando sus mechones lila. La idea de ver a Goten junto con Bura lo abrumaba. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Tampoco duermes —una voz grave provino del mueble grande de la sala.

Trunks saltó, reconociéndolo: aún con el paso de los años, su progenitor seguía conservando aquel temible aspecto.

—No… no puedo —lo acompañó, sentándose frente a él.

Un incómodo silencio los invadió. Negros y azules: ojos penetrantes que luchaban por descubrir sus más profundos pensamientos. De repente, el ronroneo del gato Tama rompió el trance entre los dos.

—¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Discúlpame, papá… pero no te entiendo.

—Estás inconforme —se levantó, rumbo hacia una ventana—. Y ahora debemos tratar este asunto con la debida seriedad.

—¿Te refieres a Bura? —inquirió, viendo el gesto obvio de su padre—. Pensé que no querías hablar al respecto.

Vegeta resopló impaciente, relajando el cruce de sus brazos.

—Tienes que ser despistado o el mismo Kakarotto, para no notarlo —frunció su ceño—. ¿Hace falta decir que no estoy de acuerdo?

—No.

—¿Y tú lo estás?

—La verdad —titubeó, cabizbajo—, no sé qué pensar.

—Trunks: cuando tu hermana vino a este mundo, juraste protegerla siempre —pronunció, orgulloso—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí… —sonrió, motivado por el nostálgico recuerdo.

—Pues te importó un rábano.

—¡Ahh! —el joven guerrero trató de no perder la compostura, ante la sarcástica ocurrencia de su padre— Tampoco es mi culpa.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Debiste vigilarla, avisarme si algo andaba mal!

—¡A ella no le gusta que la controlen! Es igual que tú.

—Para su fortuna —se enorgulleció—. En fin, eso no interesa. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Tú eres el genio, inventa algo.

—No estarás pensando… —Trunks alzó las cejas, analizando su pedido.

—Deseas lo mismo que yo, no te hagas el idiota —aseveró—. Goten no se merece a tu hermana.

—¡Pero no puedo arruinar su relación! ¡Me odiaría!

—¡Es por su bien y el nuestro! —le dio la espalda, pujante y seguro— Quiero tu respuesta mañana, a primera hora.

Trunks no pudo responder, atónito por la resolución de su padre, y emprendió media vuelta a su cuarto, pensando en qué nuevo lío entraría su familia si se decidía a obedecer… mientras dejaba a Vegeta en la reinante oscuridad de la sala.

[…]

El pitar del microondas activó la primitiva respuesta de hambre en los Brief.

—¡El desayuno está listo! —anunció Bulma, dejando un plato gigantesco de panqueques en la mesa.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —expresó Bura, cogiendo cinco de los más grandes.

—Vaya, amaneciste con hambre —Mai empezó a reír.

—Es que está delicioso —consumió con su típica delicadeza—. Hace tiempo que no como panqueques. Por cierto: ¿dónde está…?

—Buenos días —respondió un cansado Trunks, que ingresaba al comedor con ropa deportiva y una toalla en el hombro.

—¿Es mi idea o acabas de salir de la cámara de gravedad?

—Quería ejercitarse un poco —acotó Mai, orgullosa.

—¿En serio? —Bulma intervino, tomando su lugar en la mesa— Qué milagro, hace tiempo que no entrenas: Vegeta se alegrará cuando lo sepa.

De repente, un timbre sonó en una repisa.

—¡Mi teléfono! —se levantó entusiasmada, dispuesta a coger su móvil, hasta que la explosión de éste la detuvo instantáneamente.

Bulma, Trunks y Mai saltaron ante aquel estallido, mientras Bura examinaba los deshechos de su artefacto: no pasaron muchos segundos, cuando Vegeta pasó por su costado, soplando el vapor proveniente de su dedo índice.

—Detesto el ruido de esas máquinas en la mañana —satirizó, ocupando su lugar en el centro de la mesa.

La joven de cabello azul crispó sus puños, en un intento de contener su molestia, hasta que un nuevo timbre provino del teléfono fijo de la casa. Vegeta volteó en un santiamén, pero el sonido desapareció: Bura ya tenía el auricular pegado a su oído.

—Dijiste que no te gustaban esos sonidos —bromeó Bulma, en tanto Trunks aguantaba la risa.

—¿De veras? —exclamó Bura— ¿En la tarde? ¡Allí estaré! —hizo una pausa— Nos vemos, entonces… ¡cuídate! —colgó el auricular.

—¿Quién era? —dijo Trunks, dubitativo.

—¡Goten! ¡Me invitó a pasear al centro comercial de la Capital! —saltó, llena de emoción.

—¿Tan pronto? —Mai volvió a sonreír— ¡Sí que está interesado en…! —calló progresivamente, al recordar la oposición de su suegro.

En el centro de la mesa, Vegeta tomaba un gran sorbo de café con los ojos cerrados: cuando volvió a abrirlos, notó el silencio y las miradas sobre su _regia_ presencia.

—¿Qué me ven? —se quejó, muy incómodo.

—Saldré con Goten, papá —reafirmó Bura, apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Hmm… —se encogió de hombros— ten cuidado.

Trunks tosió al atorarse con un pedazo de panqueque, mientras la novia y su familia no daban crédito de las últimas palabras del príncipe saiyajin.

—¿No dirás nada?

—Lo haré, si sigues preguntando tonterías —aseveró con frialdad—. Suerte.

Los ojos de la joven destellaron una alegría única, en tanto su corazón latía con fuerza. La felicidad desbordaba en su sonrisa: ¡bendito sea Kamisama! ¡Finalmente, su padre lo había aceptado!

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, papá! —se apresuró a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, pese a la incomodidad del príncipe— Iré a buscar algo para vestirme.

—¡Yo te ayudo! —Mai dejó su desayuno y la siguió, empezando el clásico cotilleo de muchachas enamoradas.

Bulma suspiró de alegría al verlas tan entusiasmadas y sacudió su cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

—Jóvenes: cuando se les ocurre una idea, nadie los detiene. ¿Trunks, me ayudas con los platos? —la matriarca Brief se levantó de la mesa, con dirección a la cocina.

—Claro, mamá… —obedeció.

Tan fugaces y discretos como solían ser, Trunks y Vegeta se lanzaron una mirada cómplice. Su plan había llegado antes de lo esperado.

[…]

Colgó el auricular bruscamente, pero no le importó: el resultado superaba cualquier cosa que lo rodeara.

—¡Dijo que sí! —saltó el joven Son, rebosante en felicidad— ¡Dijo que sí!

—Vaya —Gokú lo miró con reserva—, sí funcionó.

—¡Excelente, hijo! —lo felicitó su madre, mientras tejía un chaleco— Sabía que lo lograrías.

—¿Eh? Pensé que no te gustaba que saliera con la niña —Gokú arqueó las cejas, ante la última frase de su esposa.

—Bueno… ¿Bura no es como su padre, o sí? —empezó a reír— Creo que tiene oportunidad con mi Goten: él es un muchacho tan bueno, amable, caballero…

—Y ella tiene dinero —masculló Piccoro, desde la ventana.

—¡Eso es lo de menos! —gritó con fuerza, asustando al namekusei y la familia Son, para luego retomar su tejido con tranquilidad— Sólo queda ver cómo salen las cosas: ¡quizás me den más nietos pronto!

—¡Mamá! —Goten explotó en un fuerte sonrojo— No te apresures, por favor…

Gokú atinó a reír, divertido. Ya conocía el carácter tan peculiar de su mujer.

[…]

Los supermercados y las discotecas eran, a menudo, los focos de reunión de los habitantes en la Capital del Oeste: entre ellos, el mejor lugar era "Mangetsu", el local más grande en el centro de la ciudad. Su gran variedad de arte, música, cine, luces y vida social los apabullaba.

Eran los típicos _placeres mundanos_ para _gente corriente_... o al menos, así los definía Vegeta, cada vez que acompañaba a Bura a hacer las compras. Le costaba entender aquellas preferencias tan poco saiyajin. Detestaba la excesiva presencia de extraños; y mucho más, ahora que dicho _antro_ era el punto de reunión entre su amada hija y el _insecto de clase baja_ que pretendía enamorarla.

—¿Entonces salió? —Trunks hablaba por su teléfono móvil— ¡No! No se preocupe, señora Milk. Lo llamaré después, gracias.

Incómodo por haber propiciado la salida de Goten, colgó la llamada con un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Listo? —habló Vegeta, después de muchas horas.

—¿Y si no funciona? —dudó Trunks.

—Deja de quejarte y desaparece tu ki. Tu hermana te lo agradecerá —se excusó, no tan convencido.

El muchacho se apoyó en una pared, mientras Vegeta torcía los labios: _¿desde cuándo el magnífico Príncipe de los Saiyajin requería la ayuda de otros, para sus asuntos?_ Tras un arbusto frondoso, se colocó uno de esos _ridículos_ lentes de sol que Bulma usaba para la playa, viendo a través de la negrura del vidrio a su joven retoño caminando con un conjunto rojo y unas argollas medianas que colgaban de sus orejas.

Allí estaba Bura en espera de Goten, tan parecida a su padre en estatura, mirando los alrededores como si visitara la pequeña plaza del local por primera vez.

 _¡Papá, mira las estrellas! ¡Llévame, por favor!_

La visión de la saiyajin en su primera infancia vino a la mente del veterano príncipe, cuando ella le solicitaba a su _héroe_ que la cargara en sus hombros, sólo por el capricho de ver los adornos festivos de invierno. Como aquel día, las estrellas y soles de cartón plateado pendían de los andamios del local, iluminando la zona con un brillo paradisíaco y atractivo para la gente.

El guerrero titubeó unos segundos.

 _¡Debía hacer lo correcto!_

—¡Bura! —el grito de Goten llamó la atención de la muchacha, a quien tomó de la cintura para girar con ella— Disculpa si demoré, el tráfico se estancó en el intercambio vial.

—No hay problema —se aferró a su cuello, besando su mejilla—. Pudiste venir volando.

—¿Y arruinarlo todo? —se pasó una mano a la cabeza—. No, princesa: ya sabes cómo es la gente cuando ve cosas extrañas.

—Es verdad —no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Pues —Goten observó la explanada— luce más grande que tu descripción. ¡Está genial!

—¡Entonces ven! —tomó su mano, jalándolo con una mirada pícara e infantil— ¡Hay una increíble sala de juegos por allá!

Desde su puesto, Vegeta los vio correr a la derecha, cual niños en un parque de diversiones. Su pecho retumbó fuerte, muy lejos de sentirse emocionado. Su puño temblaba, en un intento de contener su ira por ver a _ese muchacho_ robarse la atención de su hija.

 _¡El lugar que a él le correspondía!_

—¡Deprisa! —le avisó a su hijo— Te daré el encuentro por el otro lado.

Vegeta y Trunks tomaron dos caminos que se bifurcaban en el segundo nivel del supermercado, dejando para la pareja el ancho espacio del centro que finalizaba en aquel paraíso infantil al que se dirigían. Apenas separados por grandes láminas de cristal, padre e hijo avanzaban a paso lento y seguro, sin perderles el rastro.

—Eres tan dulce —escuchó decirle a Bura, mientras se aferraba del brazo de Goten, cuando compraban unos helados.

—Veremos… —se burló Vegeta en voz baja, dándole una señal a su hijo.

Con una discreta ráfaga de viento, Trunks movió una palmeta con dirección a las piernas del despistado novio, mientras Bura observaba unas joyas: sin embargo, Goten se movió por escasos segundos para comprar algo y el rostro de Vegeta se tornó azul.

—¡Ay! —Bura se frotó una nalga por encima de la ropa, sin ver la palmeta que la golpeó y ya había girado a otro lado— ¿Fuiste tú?

—¿Yo qué? —el aludido volteó rápido, mientras guardaba algo en sus bolsillos.

—Me diste un palmazo.

—¿Eh? —Goten arqueó las cejas, confundido— Pues…

—Me lo imaginaba —empezó a reír, acercándose a su oído—. Pero aquí no, amor…

El muchacho apenas entendió la referencia y sólo atinó a reír con ella, siguiéndole la corriente. Desde su escondite, Trunks contemplaba avergonzado el resultado de su _juego_ , temeroso de la gran paliza que recibiría en casa.

Por su parte, Vegeta no podía creerlo: ¿en qué momento su plan de sabotaje se había convertido en un código divertido para la pareja? Cual espía, los veía caminar y darse muestras de afecto, sin que ninguno se inmutara por tremenda _falta de respeto_.

 _Manos en la cintura_

 _Susurros al oído_

 _Abrazos más fuertes_

 _Sonrisas bobas_

 _Miradas profundas_

Lo que a Trunks le generaba una carga moral de _traición_ a su sangre y amistad, a Vegeta lo exasperaba cada vez más y se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo era capaz de soportar semejantes escenas.

 _¡¿Por qué el despiadado mercenario no afloraba, cuando había necesidad?!_

[…]

—¿Te dijo a dónde iría?

—No, Bulma —explico Mai—. Apenas salió unas horas, porque unos amigos lo habían llamado, y dudo que Goten sea uno de ellos.

—Vaya, muchacho —meditó la científica, mirando el techo de su sala—. Olvidó que me ayudaría a reparar un transformador.

—Descuida, te ayudo —se ofreció la joven, conduciéndola al laboratorio.

—¿En serio? —Bulma elevó las manos, en un gesto glorioso que la hizo reír— Gracias por tu apoyo, Mai.

—Para eso estamos —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Por cierto, cómo crees que le esté yendo a Bura?

[…]

—¡WOOOOOOOW! —gritaban Goten y Bura, al igual que cincuenta personas, aferrados al quinto carrito de la "Montaña Rusa".

No muy _lejos_ , en el vigésimo vagón de aquel _tren_ , Vegeta y Trunks soportaban la letanía de vueltas y pequeños tumbos, sin perderlos de vista. Como un experto en la estrategia, el saiyajin estudiaba los tres recorridos que ya le habían dado al circuito, a fin de hallar el mecanismo que frenara los carritos en la curva más alta.

Una prueba difícil, considerando el momento exacto en que Goten y Bura pasarían aquella zona, la posibilidad del acierto sin dañar a los _patéticos_ humanos y su férrea voluntad.

Una idea que no compartía su primogénito, cuya ansiedad delataba su mal estado. Miraba a todos lados, respiraba con más frecuencia de lo normal: ¿cómo podía aguantar todo, después del pedido de su padre, el entrenamiento de la mañana, su _pequeño_ lonche antes de subir al juego mecánico y la _inútil_ persecución a su hermana?

—Papá…

—Ahí están —mencionó un sádico Vegeta, cruzado de brazos.

Trunks tomó aire y miró hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que Goten y Bura se abrazaban con una graciosa desesperación, uniéndose en un beso tan largo como la gran curva en descenso.

—Rayos —Vegeta apretó sus puños—: ¿sobreviví tantas luchas, para contemplar algo tan repugnante?

—Basta, por favor… —masculló Trunks, con un puño sobre su boca.

—Pero me van a escuchar… ¡especialmente ese muchacho! —continuó su monólogo, encendiendo una chispa de energía con dos dedos— ¿Creen que pueden burlarse de mí? ¡Ya los quiero ver cuando se queden estancados aquí!

—¡Papá!

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —se distrajo.

El mejor amigo de Goten apenas contestó y arrojó violentamente en el carrito, empapando la camiseta y los pantalones de Vegeta. Fue la última pizca que rebasó su _real_ paciencia.

—¡TRUUUUUUNKS! —rugió, mezclando su colérico grito con las exclamaciones de los que disfrutaban la última gran subida en la Montaña Rusa.

[…]

—Dos pantalones, una camiseta, una chaqueta de mangas largas con capucha: salen ciento cincuenta zenis, señor.

—Gracias, señor. ¿Los servicios higiénicos?

—A dos tiendas, doblando a la derecha —señaló, con una ligera mueca de asco por la apariencia sucia del muchacho.

Trunks hizo una ligera reverencia, ignorando tal gesto del vendedor, y caminó hasta llegar al asiento que había ocupado su padre.

—Es lo único que conseguí.

—¡Pasa! —le arrancó la bolsa de ropa— Será la última vez que me desobedeces, Trunks. ¡Te advertí que no comieras tanto!

—¿Qué esperabas? Salí sin almorzar.

—¡Bah! Olvídalo —entró al baño con su hijo—. Y lávate, que hueles a bestia.

—Bura no anda muy lejos de aquí —acotó al sentir su ki, mientras algunos varones se alejaban discretamente por la pestilencia.

—Que haga lo que quiera, no me interesa —azotó la puerta del baño y se sacó el pantalón manchado, enviándolo al tacho.

—Creí que no la querías ver con Goten —le insistió en medio de su confusión, hundiendo su cabeza en el chorro de agua fría.

—¡Hasta que tu estúpido plan falló!

—¡No te dije que intentaras volar la Montaña Rusa!

—¡Da igual! —le gritó desde su letrina, dejando oír unos gruñidos de esfuerzo— No sube…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Este pantalón crema tiene una talla menos de la que uso!

—Es porque ése es mío —abrió la otra bolsa, con una mueca terrible.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el otro? —habló Vegeta, tras un corto y tenso silencio.

[…]

—Si quieres volver a la tienda…

—¡No digas nada! —amenazó Vegeta, ruborizado al máximo por el pantalón amarillo y la camiseta rosa que llevaba—. Me las arreglaré contigo después…

—Papá, espera —retrocedió junto con él, hacia una columna—. Allá están.

Cerca al centro de un rústico restaurante, Goten y Bura reían felices, mientras cruzaban sus brazos para tomar sus vasos con jugo de naranja.

—¿Siguen comiendo? —Trunks sintió el estómago revuelto de nuevo— No, no puedo con esto.

—¿Qué? —susurró, tomándolo del brazo— ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

—No quiero colaborar, papá —se soltó, tambaleante—. Ya los viste, están bien juntos: si los separo, jamás me lo perdonaré. Lo siento mucho…

Vegeta quedó estupefacto con su razonamiento… y aunque quiso, no lo detuvo. Por largos segundos, no supo qué decir. Su espíritu se debatía entre impedir aquel noviazgo, seguir a su convaleciente hijo, no ser descubierto y conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba con ese traje _ridículo_.

 _Había llegado muy lejos_

Demasiado, como para retirarse… y decidió quedarse otro rato, pensando que Piccoro sería el candidato más idóneo para su próximo espionaje.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Goten, al notar pensativa a su novia.

—¿Eh? Sí, me siento tranquila —le sonrió, tomando otro sorbo de jugo—. ¿Tú lo estás?

—¡Claro que sí! Es decir… ¡finalmente tenemos una cita en completa libertad! —explicó, efusivo— Hicimos bien en decirles.

—Brindemos por eso —chocaron suavemente sus vasos—. Dime, Goten: ahora que nuestros padres ya lo saben…

—Te preocupa qué pasará después —continuó, recibiendo el asentir de la muchacha—. Tranquila, Bura: nuestra relación no tendrá problemas —pensó unos segundos—, espero.

—¿No? —cambió su expresión— Ya sabes lo que piensa mi papá al respecto. Aunque ha estado muy accesible esta mañana —recordó su último diálogo con él.

—¿Y eso no es bueno? —replicó, con la boca llena de hamburguesa.

—No, tratándose del Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír ante el título que proclamaba su consentida: ¡era una digna heredera de su legado!

—Sí, entiendo. El señor Vegeta es muy orgulloso —agitó su pan, derramando tres papas al hilo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—No lo sé. Hablarle… ¡o algo por el estilo! —exigió— Son guerreros, deben entenderse de algún modo.

—Bueno —volvió a comer, despreocupado—, mañana le diré que peleemos y asunto arreglado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —golpeó sus manos en la mesa, asustándolo.

—¡Basta, Bura! —pasó un pedazo con ayuda del jugo— Harás que me ahogue.

—Esto es serio —torció los labios y retornó a su asiento, de brazos cruzados.

El joven Son respiró hondo y miró su último pedazo de pan: ya no tenía hambre y sabía muy bien la razón. Desde su posición, Vegeta pudo ver al muchacho acercarse con su silla hasta su hija, haciendo gala de su típica nobleza y empatía.

—Bura… —tomó su rostro.

—Discúlpame —apenas lo miró—. No quise ser brusca.

—Oye, tampoco es para tanto —le sonrió, secando unas cuantas lágrimas—. Eres una princesa orgullosa: ¿por algo me cautivaste, no?

—¡Hmp! —suspiró, mientras le sacudía los cabellos con ternura— Tonto.

—Preciosa —replicó, para luego sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Vegeta quedó petrificado: ¿cómo rayos ese _idiota_ la convencía de olvidar su mal humor? Sintió su pulso acelerado, renegó por la debilidad de Bura, armaba mil y un planes para arruinarles la velada… mas no se atrevió. Algo muy extraño se lo impedía.

—¿Un hada? —la joven recibió un collar pequeño y sencillo.

—Fue la que no lograste llevarte en la feria de la playa. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí —volvió a reír, evocando aquella memoria—. La anciana compró el último ejemplar.

—Es poco lo que te ofrezco —se excusó con humildad— y te daría más cosas, hasta un planeta entero. Podría pedirle a Bulma que me preste una de sus naves espaciales —bromeó, haciendo reír a la chica.

—Si quieres, te ayudo.

—Ya no sería una sorpresa —volvieron a reír—. A lo que me refiero es que… sea el esfuerzo que me demande, haría lo que fuera por tu felicidad.

—La tengo contigo, Goten —pronunció, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —aproximó su rostro al de ella—. Te amo…

—Yo también…

Una vez más, la pareja se fundió en la más tierna y romántica caricia, a la luz del cómodo restaurante; y Vegeta resopló en señal de su temporal derrota. Ni siquiera radicó en los minutos que su hija podía seguir enlazada al hijo de su rival: dio media vuelta y caminó por la vía principal del local, hasta llegar a la salida.

Vio su reloj, eran las 8:00 p.m.: hace tiempo no llegaba tan tarde a su casa y ahora no estaba usando la sala de gravedad. ¿Qué podía explicarle a su mujer?

—¡Argh, no es cierto! —renegó por última vez y despegó ante el atónito gentío a su alrededor.

[…]

—Ya lo suponía —Mai puso un pequeño paño frío en su frente, aprovechando que tenían todo el mueble largo a su disposición.

—Lo lamento —cerró sus ojos, echado sobre su regazo—. Pensé que era lo correcto.

—Al menos, te diste cuenta —le sonrió—. Tienes suerte que tu mamá está durmiendo o habría puesto la casa de cabeza.

—Papá me preocupa —frunció su ceño—. Hice mal en dejarlo, ni siquiera sé qué habrá hecho allá…

—Trunks, espera… —quiso retenerlo, pero su expresión cambió al instante.

Frente a ellos, Vegeta estaba sentado en el balcón de la terraza.

—¿Mejor? —interrogó, con una calma que asustó a ambos.

—Creo que sí…

La pareja se levantó cuando lo vieron entrar, a la espera de algún reproche o uno de sus típicos gestos de mal humor: no obstante, sus pensamientos jamás se concretaron y les dio más razones para retroceder con disimulo.

Vegeta detuvo sus pasos y volvió a mirarlos, sin borrar la expresión indescifrable de su rostro.

—Bien —respondió, tras varios segundos—. Tu hermana llegará pronto, quédate aquí.

Trunks y Mai siguieron su rastro, hasta verlo desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. A diferencia de la fémina, que poco pudo percibir del hermetismo de su suegro, el joven guerrero relajó su tensión y pudo respirar aliviado. Esperaba, con todo su ser, que su padre hubiera recapacitado.

Goten y Bura eran geniales, juntos. Finalmente, lo había entendido y estaba agradecido de que su mejor amigo fuera el afortunado conquistador de su indomable hermana.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Cuarto capítulo, listo! Buenas noches a todos y mil disculpas por demorar en la actualización de esta historia. Tuve unos problemas para continuarlo, pero por suerte, el hiatus aquí terminó.

Las primeras salidas de Goten y Bura recién se efectúan, para pesar del orgulloso saiyajin: jajajaja en serio, es bien difícil escribir a Vegeta desenvolviéndose en un lugar público, me ha costado horrores XD, pero aquí lo tienen. Claro, tampoco podemos quitarle el crédito a Trunks, defensor a capa y espada de la integridad de su hermana y su amigo… y su hermana… y su amigo… ¡ay, pobre, cuánta indecisión habrá pasado! Pero todo parece que se ha calmado. ¿O no? ¿Creen que el príncipe saiyajin se quedará de brazos cruzados?

Los invito a acompañarme en la siguiente aventura, y espero que este capítulo les saque una que otra sonrisa :') ¡gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, cuídense! :D


End file.
